


i love you like no otter

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Around them people have started staring and laughing, and Stiles regrets doing this with all his might, but it’s too late to back out now. He can’t just admit he was wrong to Scott. And – hey, that’s Lydia taking pictures, yeah, awful idea.Stiles only hopes this will be worth it, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Derek says no. Stiles wouldn’t dress up as a fucking otter and hold a very pink and glittery poster saying ‘I love you’ for just anyone.





	i love you like no otter

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: "Then what do you suggest?" Sterek? Please? /best puppy dog eyes

“This is an awful idea.” Scott huffs.

Stiles kicks at his shin. “Then what do you suggest?”

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you just tell him like any other  _normal person_?”

“Because that’s not nice enough!” Stiles complains, nudges Scott with his elbow. “Hold it right!”

“Is there a wrong way to hold a poster?” Scott fires back. “This is ridiculous, you owe me  _so_  bad, man.”

Stiles turns to glare at him but seeing as they are both wearing otter costumes, it’s impossible to see each others’ faces.

“Oh, like I didn’t help you with your first date with Allison? Or that time I didn’t tell your mom you ate a hotdog even though she said you weren’t supposed to?” Scott huffs. “Yeah,” Stiles says, “suck it up, man.”

“I hate you.” Scott slaps him.

“I hate you, too.” Stiles slaps him back.

Around them people have started staring and laughing, and Stiles regrets doing this with all his might, but it’s too late to back out now. He can’t just admit he was wrong to  _Scott_. And – hey, that’s Lydia taking pictures, yeah,  _awful idea_.

Stiles only hopes this will be worth it, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Derek says no. Stiles wouldn’t dress up as a fucking otter and hold a very pink and glittery poster saying ‘I love you’ for just  _anyone_.

He wants to marry the shit out of this guy when they graduate College.

Stiles looks up at the sky, prays to whoever is out there that Derek feels the same.

“Are you freaking out in there?” Scott asks.

“No!” Stiles answers quickly. “Shut up and focus!”

“You focus!”

“You –”

“You two  _shut up!”_  Erica yells from somewhere behind them. “My boyfriend is about to play and you’re blocking the view, if you don’t do this I swear to God I will skin you both alive!”

“Well,” Stiles swallows heavily, offers his fist for Scott to bump, “let’s fucking do this.” He watches the players run into the field, waits until Derek turns their way, eyes searching for Stiles in the stands like he always does – he’s so predictable and adorable, Stiles loves him a lot – and takes a deep breath, readying himself to scream like he’s never screamed before. “Hey, Derek!” He yells as Scott holds up his poster. “ _You’re my significant otter!”_ The crowd erupts in cheers and Derek hides his face behind his hands.

–

Stiles doesn’t know how he survived the first two quarters. Derek didn’t spare him a glance since the mortifying love confession, and Scott basically ran home after they took their costumes out so he’s been alone for about thirty minutes, chewing at his nails and pretending he’s not dying inside.

At least Erica patted his shoulder sympathetically when he collapsed next to her. That was pretty nice of her.

“Oh, shit.” He curses when the referee ends the second quarter. “Oh, shit, shit.” He hides his face against Erica’s shoulder. Derek is going to break up with him, it’s over isn’t it? He should have heard Scott, this  _was_  a stupid idea. He just threw away the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

“Get up.” Erica punches his thigh. “He’s coming this way.”

“Ah, no!” He looks up and sure enough, there’s Derek practically running towards him. “Don’t break up with me, please don’t break up with me.” He stands when Derek gets close enough and prepares himself to beg on his knees for Derek’s forgiveness.

“ _You!_ ”Derek points at him. “You are ridiculous.” He says, before he’s grabbing Stiles’ shirt and pulling him closer. “But I love you too.”

“Oh.” Stiles says, dumbly, relief washing over his body. “Really? Still?”

Derek grins, all sweaty and smelly, but Stiles doesn’t care. Derek loves him back, Stiles didn’t scare him away.  _Awesome_. “Duh.” Derek says and then kisses him, one hand on Stiles’ waist and the other caressing his face softly.

Derek’s kisses are amazing and Stiles gets to keep kissing him like this forever! Best idea ever.

“ _Hale!”_  Coach Finstock yells, making Derek pull back immediately making Stiles whine a bit at the loss of contact. “Come back here, the game is not over!”

“Coming, Coach!” Derek yells back. “I just had to make sure my boyfriend knows I don’t need huge love confessions.” He tells Stiles, smiling softly. “I just need  _him_.”

Shit, Stiles grins. He’s gonna marry the shit out of this guy.


End file.
